Apples and Cinnamon
by evieeden
Summary: My entry in the ‘I Get Off In Volterra Contest’. Demetri is the Volturi’s expert tracker, capable of finding anyone, but there’s only one woman that he wants to hunt down.


**I Get Off In Volterra Contest**

**Title: **Apples and Cinnamon

**Pen Name: **evieeden

**Pairing: **Demetri/Heidi

**Summary: **My entry in the I Get Off In Volterra Contest. Demetri is the Volturi's expert tracker, capable of finding anyone, but there's only one woman that he wants to hunt down.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight (either the book or the movie). I merely use the characters for my own debauched pleasure.

* * *

She tasted like apples and cinnamon.

It was a fact I always found strange given that neither were particularly indicative of her original homeland. It was a pleasant taste nonetheless and I felt the venom rise in my throat every time I caught the scent. I welcomed the burn.

At the moment she was gliding towards me in red vinyl – that was new. Normally it was leather, black, white or tan. Not pink though. The last time she had worn pink leather the idiotic police who thought they guarded this city had attempted to arrest her for prostitution.

As she stalked past me, dinner trailing behind her like ducks in a line, I felt my lips begin to curve upwards. A snort behind me reminded me of our guests and my duty to get them out of our way as fast as possible. The sooner Edward Cullen, his sister and their human pet left us the better, although I knew that Felix was disappointed that he hadn't had a chance to challenge this strange vampire for his mate.

I didn't understand it personally, his ability to restrain himself from feeding off her despite the sweet temptation of her blood. It showed remarkable willpower and I could very begrudgingly admire him for it. What I could understand wholly was his devotion to one woman though. Yes, in that we were equals.

Heidi was nearly past me now and I couldn't let her go without some acknowledgement, no matter how small.

"Nice fishing."

Her returning grin was slightly sinister looking, but that was part of her appeal to me. "They do look juicy, don't they?"

The tourists behind her didn't even notice our exchange or the connotations behind it. Like lambs to the slaughter they traipsed blindly into the chamber, marvelling over the architecture and the history, not once questioning anything they had seen or heard previously.

Humans could be so stupid.

An audible gasp made me re-evaluate the sentiment. Bella Swan may well have been stupid enough to place herself in this situation, but it appeared she was intelligent enough to recognise the danger that surrounded this city. At least she was staring into our world with her eyes fixed firmly open.

I nodded at Heidi's assessment of the humans; her prey included several larger men and women – more to feed on. "Save some for me."

Giving myself an almost-invisible shake to bring me back to the present I led our guests out to the reception area of the castle. I saw no use for this space, but I understood Aro's reasoning that humans would be less likely to try to run if they had a smiling human face greet them at the entrance to our home.

As I left them the three with a warning not to leave before sundown I noticed Gianna glaring at me from behind her desk. The bitter little girl couldn't stand my turning down her clumsy advances - as if she could ever compare to my Heidi - and had turned her attentions to Felix after my rejection. I think she was expecting me to be jealous, but her actions merely increased my disgust for her.

Oh well, she wasn't going to be a problem for much longer. She had vastly overestimated her importance within our set-up, harbouring delusions of becoming one of us and never losing her beauty. She was mistaken – Felix had already called dibs on her blood.

Just before I left the reception I turned to face her directly and growled in warning. The widening of her eyes in fear and faint tremor of her heart soothed my annoyance slightly.

I didn't bother returning to the chamber, no humans left in there would be alive and I didn't feel like getting stuck with the clean-up. Instead I made my way further down the dark corridor, up the winding stone stairs and along to my quarters within the castle.

As I automatically traced the steps to my room I reflected that most of my life seemed to involve tracking Heidi down, in one respect or another.

I had first begun chasing after her around six hundred years ago. A small band of the Volturi had swept through my village in the Greek countryside, staying there for more than a month while they tracked an insane nomad who was killing publicly. I had been working on my father's farm when I first saw her. Even then, to my inadequate human eyes, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And she had noticed me as well, although we never spoke.

Eventually hiding out amongst the humans had become too much for one of the old members of the guard and in his hunger he had attacked one of our neighbours in the local inn. The Volturi were exposed, but not by the vampire they first thought, and they were left with no choice but to raze the village to the ground, killing everyone who lived there.

Except that I had been away that evening, still toiling diligently in the fields at my father's request, and Heidi had saved me, taking me to a nearby town and leaving me there. Just before she vanished she had pressed her lips briefly to mine, leaving me with the distinct taste of apples and cinnamon on my tongue.

When I had returned home to the devastation, I hadn't made the connection between the death that lingered and the Volturi – my human mind was unable to cope with such an influx of information. All I now knew was that my family was dead and there was nothing left for me in this world other than the mystery woman.

Resolving to find her I had trekked across Europe with nothing to go on, but anytime that I had come to a crossroads and didn't know which direction to take that taste of apples and cinnamon had crossed my tongue, guiding me to my lady.

When I had finally reached Volterra I was delighted to find Heidi; Aro and the other Volturi brothers were also pleased that I had found her, but for their sake rather than mine. I was changed for my inherent tracking skills and had joined the guard willingly, happy to be near Heidi once more.

Reaching the entrance to my room a deep breath confirmed that she would be waiting for me inside - we both knew there was no point in trying to run. I could track her across the world if I wanted to – there was no escape.

Swinging the wooden door to my quarters open, I immediately turned to bolt it shut. The wrought iron wouldn't keep anyone out if they really wanted to break in, but it would indicate that I didn't want to be disturbed.

Turning slowly to take in the room my eyes passed disinterestedly over the whimpering couple who were huddled in one corner. The woman was muttering prayers feverishly under her breath while the man clutched her to him. To the casual observer it would appear that he was comforting her, providing strength against the horrors that they knew would inevitably come. My eyes, however, could immediately tell that he had carefully positioned himself behind her, attempting to use her as a sacrificial human shield.

I snickered to myself. Human love nowadays was utterly selfish and devoid of chivalry. It would almost be shocking, if it weren't so predictable. In my time with the Volturi I had seen husbands offer up wives, sisters betray brothers and parents disown children in a futile effort to prolong their own miserable lives for as long as possible.

It never worked. They would all die anyway. And this man's selfishness had just decided his fate for me. He would die first. It would be a pleasure to see him beg for mercy when he had none.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." Her sultry voice came from the direction of my bed, lightly mocking.

She was stretched out on her stomach, the vinyl gone, replaced by a silken gown which hugged her curves. Her legs were bare, stripped of the tights which had covered them, and her rich mahogany hair was gathered up over one shoulder. Her eyes were back to their usual red, the contacts she used to appear human having dissolved by now. Her manicured nails traced over the covers on the bed, mapping out the tears she had made in the past.

My hands rose to my throat, quickly untying my cloak before tossing it over a chair. "You always know what I'm thinking."

Heidi smiled brightly at that and my lips curved upwards in response. Both of us revelled in the connection that bound us, it made eternity a little easier to bear.

Reaching the bed I crawled over her back, placing a light bite on the back of her neck. "Shall we eat now or later?"

Heidi rolled over underneath me, causing my erection to stir as she sinuously rubbed against it. Supporting myself on my elbows I gazed down at her as she blinked up at me, reaching up to run her hands over my cheeks and jaw.

"I've already eaten, so it's up to you." She craned her neck to survey the humans where they sat. "Maybe you should eat now though. I don't like my food watching me as I fuck. It's off-putting."

Pecking her softly on the lips I heaved my body off of hers, striding over to my food in the corner. The girl was now shrieking earnestly, clinging to her partner for her life. I should have told her earlier that it wouldn't her do much good. Grabbing her by the elbow I flung her across the room, into the waiting arms of Heidi who clamped down to stop her struggling.

The man had begun begging, offering any incentive he could think of to get me to spare his life. It was funny up to a point, and then it just became annoying. Lunging, my teeth clamped down on his neck, quickly swallowing the blood that flooded my mouth. The man's limbs were now twitching as the last of his life was drained from him. He was dead in no time.

The girl was now whimpering quietly, her eyes tightly squeezed shut, shocked into silence at the death of her boyfriend. Heidi still retained her grip, her arms banded across the woman's chest.

"Share with me?" I offered.

Tilting the woman's head back Heidi placed soft kisses along one side of her neck, leaving the other bare for me. Taking my extended hand she drew me to her, giving it a light squeeze as a signal to bite.

Afterwards I disposed of our meal, which basically meant unbolting the door and throwing the bodies into the hall. Someone else would come across them eventually and bury them somewhere outside the city.

As I relocked the door I was suddenly slammed face first into it, the shirt on my back shredded into pieces. Heidi's mouth assaulted my back, kissing, biting and sucking. I already had several silvery scars etched across me from her venom and I was sure this attack would leave more.

Pushing backwards I heard her stumble away from me at my sudden movement and spinning quickly I grabbed her waist and reversed our positions. Pressing her against the wood I lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around me.

My mouth devoured hers, our tongues entwining, teeth gnashing together. As we kissed I began to shed Heidi of her clothes. Her robe was torn open, sliding down as far as her elbows before its downward path was halted by the press of our bodies together. I growled in frustration.

"Rip it," she breathlessly ordered.

I obeyed, giving the same treatment to her underwear. In return she rid me of my pants, slipping them down my legs with her feet, where they bunched around my ankles.

Pausing for a moment, I took the time to run my eyes over her body – I'm sure by now they were black with lust, just like hers. In all my years on this earth I was sure that I would never find another, vampire or human, who could match Heidi's beauty. It was the kind of beauty that would enrapture me for eternity.

My lips latched around her nipple, moving frantically between both her breasts, unwilling to neglect either one. She threw her head back at my rhythmic suckling, a deep groan emanating from the back of her throat. Her fingers scrabbled in my hair, gripping the strands and pulling sharply. I welcomed the burn.

Shifting from leg to leg, I finally managed to kick myself free of my pants and one of Heidi's hands wormed its way between us to palm my cock. I growled as she rubbed against me, craving the friction she provided.

Moving my hands to cup the curve of her ass, I lifted her slight weight up before plunging into her. We both moaned at the sensation, pausing to adjust to the feeling of being connected again.

"Demetri," she gasped.

I began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of her. I settled into an easy pace before my movement was halted when my hair was suddenly grasped and yanked back.

"No! I don't… I don't want it slow. Please, fuck me Demetri. Fuck me hard." Heidi's eyes were hungry and desperate and she tugged my hair sharply to emphasize her point.

"If you like," I smirked.

Gripping her wrists, I broke her grasp on my head, slamming her hands up against the door where I pinned them in place. I flexed my legs as I began to repeatedly slam into her and she squealed in delight at my actions.

As I continued moving in and out of her Heidi's screams turned into murmured gibberish. Forcing her hands higher I shifted my grip so that both her wrists were enclosed within one hand. The other moved downwards between us to rub and pluck at her clit.

"Fuck… Demetri." Heidi screamed loudly as her orgasm swept through her and I knew that at least half of the castle would have heard it.

Grunting out my release I whispered her name, before collapsing against her body, my head coming to rest on the crook of her shoulder. Despite not technically needing the air, we were both panting heavily as we fought for air.

When I had gathered my composure I lifted Heidi off me, hissing as I left her warmth. She remained clinging to me though, her arms winding around my neck to lay her forehead against mine.

As we faced each other her eyes flickered all over my face before coming to rest on my mouth. I watched fascinated as she brought her thumb to her mouth, her tongue flicking out to lick the digit. Bringing it to my mouth, she brushed the venom-coated thumb over the corner of my lips.

"You missed a spot."

Hugging her to me I carried her back over to the bed, laying us both down on the partially-destroyed mattress. As I flopped onto my back Heidi rolled into me, resting her head on my shoulder and throwing a leg over mine. I ran my fingers through her long hair, carefully detangling any knots I came across.

"Today was strange wasn't it?" Her hushed voice broke through the silence and I tilted her head up to see her face better.

"What was strange?"

"That vampire… Edward… That girl he was with, the human, she came here to save him, didn't she?"

"Yes," I replied, brushing a kiss against her hair. "She came to stop him from killing himself, because she loves him… As much as humans can love anyway."

Heidi huffed, pushing herself up off my chest to glare down at me. "You're so scornful of humans. You know as well as I do that humans can love just as well as us sometimes."

"Do I?" I mocked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Would you have come for me otherwise? You were human then. Is what you feel for me now any stronger than it once was?"

I nodded, conceding the point. "No. It's just as strong as it ever was." I tapped her ass and she jumped. "Besides, why else would I have traipsed halfway round the world just to find you? I would have been an idiot if I had done it on a whim."

Heidi smiled down at me and I ran my thumb over her lips. She really was astonishing to look at when she smiled and I briefly wished that it would happen more often. Gently kissing her, I gathered her close to me again and we lay together in silence.

We rested together for hours before a knock came at the door.

"Hey Demetri, Aro wants us downstairs. We've got a nomad that needs tracking."

Sighing briefly in regret I kissed Heidi one last time before quickly redressing in clean, undamaged clothes. Picking up my cloak I unbolted the door, exiting swiftly so that Felix didn't have time to see inside my room.

Although I'm sure that the rest of the guard were aware of mine and Heidi's liaisons it wouldn't do to show it publicly. We were in the guard for a reason and that reason was all business. It wouldn't do to bring our personal lives into any part of our lives here.

Like I had suspected someone had already passed by and cleaned up the mess from our meal. Throwing my cloak out behind me and tying it tightly I made my way down the stone corridor, Felix by my side.

"You know it's a bit hard to pretend that nothing's going on when you smell so much like Heidi."

I turned to face him, my expression once again carefully contained, a blank mask having fallen over my features.

Felix grinned at me, not at all phased by my carefully practised poker face, and raised his hands into a surrender position in the air. "Alright, I won't ask. All I'm saying though is that the scent is pretty distinctive. Kind of fruity."

"Apples and cinnamon," I corrected, heading down the stairs and leaving Felix behind me.

"What?"

"That smell – it's apples and cinnamon." Permitting myself a brief grin, I heard Felix laugh.

Together we headed back into the chamber and our duties within the guard, leaving my brief interlude behind me.


End file.
